Baby What it I say?
by Oscurita XuXu
Summary: COMPLETO Para cumplir su sueño Aioria buscaba la clave del éxito, el otro tenía esa poción mágica pero no quería compartirla. Aioria/Shaka. AU


_**Disclaimer:**_

Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, sino al mangaka Masami Kuromada y a Toei animation, este Fick fue escrito para el evento-concurso de la secta shakaoriana "Fragmentos de Historia".

**Notas:**

Los personajes pueden estar alterados un poco debido a la trama, nada de los datos entre números es de mi propiedad, si no a los grandes exponentes de la música jazz.

Dedicado a mi nejito, que me alentó a terminar el fick a pesar de mi ignorancia de esta serie.

Besos

* * *

.

**Baby, What it I say?**

**.  
**

_Soñé con una música en medio de la nada… _

_Del desierto, del vacío…_

_Y de la nostalgia de mi corazón..._

-Luis Armstrong-

.

**-Habi****tación de Aioria, New orleands, Mississippi- **

_-"Muñeca escóndete tras la cortina, y píntate los labios con ese rush de color"- _el suave ulular de un ave era todo lo que podía distraerme de escuchar una de las tonadas favoritas que tocaban por la noche, era la única sintonía que podía oír con mi pequeña radio, y si me lo preguntan –cosa que no creo que nadie haga- me basta con ella. Por que sueño con un cielo azul y rosado luego de escucharla al dormir, por que me gusta la manera en que siento como mi corazón late a medida que la música desciende desde el altavoz de la metálica radio hasta la punta de mis oídos. Por que simplemente no sé que sentir cuando vienen las siguientes líneas, especialmente cuando las sé de memoria.

_-"Apaga la vela que quedó en el mueble de tu alcoba, sóplala con el aire frío que surge de tus labios nena"-_

Me encontraba recostado escuchando aquellas frases, con una almohada detrás de mi cuello para que no se dislocara por la postura, y una simple mullida manta tapándome las piernas por el frío.

El volumen estaba al máximo, cerrando mis ojos supe que disfrutaba más de ella cuando simplemente me dejaba llevar por la voz. Gruesa, áspera y algo gastada.

Escuché una mano golpeando la madera de la puerta de mi habitación, pero estaba tan cómodo que no quise levantarme a abrirla. Estaba seguro que había dejado la puerta del cuarto con llave, pero nunca me caractericé por hacer lo que mi mente me dice que haga, por lo que cuando percibí el aliento de Aioros tras de mi nuca no me sorprendí.

Y en vez de enojarme, pensé en divertirme a costa suya.

-Aio, apaga la radio, esa música no deja dormir a nadie- quité la mirada del objeto color negro, el cual estaba decorando uno de los muebles de mi habitación, junto a este se hallaba una vela encendida, en la que me perdí un buen rato antes de girarme a vislumbrar a mi hermano.

_-Mira a la niña del vestido rojo que baila en medio de la pista, si, mírala bien- _Aioros esta vez se estaba pasando, bajó el volumen de la radio, y no pude escuchar la siguiente línea. Como si escuchar un poco de música negra fuese a dejarme sordo, lo admito, aquello era una gran y reverenda estupidez, pero Aioros no es de los que aprecian una canción como lo hago yo.

Como respuesta sólo le fulminé con mis ojos verdes.

-Te dije algo-

-Anda amargado, ¿parece que alguien no te está tratando bien esta noche en la pieza eh?- otra vez le miré picadamente, quizás fue el brillo de mis ojos verdes lo que lo dejó mudo, o quizás el sonido de voz. Descaradamente subí el volumen, aquella radio era la única que había en la casa.

-¿Qué tiene esa música que te gusta tanto?, no se puede oír como relajante, es demasiado bulliciosa-

-Ese es el chiste bro- ¿Qué había en ella que me gustase?, quizás eso, que es en si ruido de cosas, quizás me gusta el sonido de las trompetas al sonar fuerte, o quizás del piano cuando los dedos golpean rápidamente las teclas; o simplemente el sonido de los tacones que chocan con el piso al bailar. –Vuelve a tu cuarto bro, que luego no quiero ser quien provoque una pelea con tu peluche de felpa- se sonrojó, no dijo nada, sabe que tengo razón, una por que no estaría de pie a estas horas si Saga estuviese de humor para hacerle un cariñito, y otra por que reconocer que la música que escucho en si es buena, sería dejarlo a mi –según él- pobre nivel intelectual; el cual se reducía a atar los cordones de mis zapatillas luego de haber escogido unos buenos vaqueros y una camiseta que le combinase.

-¿Estas de gracioso?-

-Puede que si, puede que no, no sé, tu dime-

-No tienes remedio- volví a mirarle graciosamente, quizás me estaba pasando, que importa. –No pidas que te compre otra radio, con esa te basta para no dejar dormir ni a las hormigas-

-Aioros, te daré el reporte del clima, ¡la radio la gané en una rifa!-

-Rifa que yo te compré con mi dinero-

-Dinero que yo te presté hace dos días-

-Dinero que tú me debías- me quedé en silencio, ¡ya no tenía argumentos para defenderme!, ¡y con lo que me gusta hacerlo!, especialmente por que siempre tratamos de ganarle al otro, una, por que si pierde Aioros infla las mejillas cual oso mimado y no me quiere hablar en todo un día hasta que le baja la vena de "tuviste pura suerte" y me vuelve a hablar, o si me gana él, yo me instalo tras la puerta de su habitación con un saxofón y comienzo a tocar y a tocar hasta que me baja la misma tonta vena.

-Pero no me pidas luego que te compre uno de esos horrendos cd´s-

Luego de ello, escuché el portazo que dio tras de si al darse cuenta que de todas formas por más que me llorase, reclamase o amenazase no la apagaría; como si fuese tan grave tenerla encendida en la noche. Aunque quizás lo era, especialmente si tu reloj de pared marcan las once y treinta de la noche y la música se escuchaba hasta la puerta del fondo de la cocina; y eso sólo quería decir que seguro hasta Marin estuviese despierta.

Volví a escuchar la radio.

-_Anda, maquíllate con un color fresa, y déjate suelto el cabello rubio-_ me perdí en el sonido de una trompeta, a la que seguro, un hombre gordo y calvo con terno y corbata de pingüino estaría haciendo sonar. Imaginé que si yo fuese quien tocaba me moriría de un ataque cardiaco a la segunda línea, y es que no digamos que tengo mucho aire en los pulmones. Pensé que si fuese músico -se vale soñar- dirían algo en mi entierro como "Aquí yace Aioria L, joven de la pequeña calle de Storyvalley en Mississippi que aspiraba tocar en una banda de jazz, pero quien aunque tuviese una varita mágica o una lámpara con tres deseos no podía hacerlo"

Suspiré, cambié la sintonía, y dos líneas se grabaron en mi cabeza entonces, tocaban la nueva canción de la época, "Red Parade 1949" (1), era un nuevo estilo, pero para mi, debe de poderse bailar, si no se puede, no puedes llamarle jazz.

_-Nena mía, vístete con el rojo y los zapatos de suela aguja_- me levanté de la cama, y quedé mirando la noche tras la ventana de mi cuarto. Había bullicio en la calles, y mis ojos vislumbraron por primera vez un pequeño bar a una cuadra de distancia.

Jamás había ingresado a ese lugar, pero desde el marco de mi ventana las luces contrastaban con lo iluminado de la noche, provocando que el amarillo y el rosa fluorescente de los locales que quedaban cerca se viesen llamativos desde mi pobre punto de vista.

Jamás había pisado en alguno

Y mucho menos había escuchado la música que se tocaba en aquel lugar.

.

**X**

_**.  
**_

_-Deja el cinturón del vestido más abajo, para que lo jale cuando ingreses a la habitación_- un piano, el sonido de una armónica, un escenario, un público reunido en sólo un bar escuchando los puntes de un afinado bajo. Recuerdo haber leído algo sobre ese lugar: un local escondido en los suburbios de New Orleáns.

No pude resistirme a salir del departamento cuando me percaté que hasta podían ingresar blancos, puesto que si tocaban para ellos ni siquiera yo, siendo trigueño podría poner un pie en ese lugar.

Era mi oportunidad de oro.

Salí de la habitación, y con una simple chaqueta y una bufanda, bajé las escaleras hacia la puerta del frente. Aioros no apareció como supuse para detener mi huidita nocturna. Me dispuse a caminar por las calles rodeadas de personas que iban a escuchar esas tonadas por la noche además de mí. La luna iluminaba bastante, marcando la suela de mis zapatillas y de la calle por la que iba caminando, en mi mente la línea siguiente de la tonada era todo en lo que podía concentrarme: _"anda nena, di que esta bien, di que esta bien"._

Al llegar al local mi mente dejó de pensar en la canción, vislumbré un colorido rojo y verde, letras fluorescentes que no armaban ningún nombre en particular, y dos hombres que se encontraban cerca de la puerta, traían gabardinas negras y lentes oscuros, eran morenos, y no debía de preguntar que música se escucharía en ese lugar, después de todo, yo soy un fanático de la música negra.

-¿Qué música es?-pregunté, estaba acostumbrado al jazz, a sentir como mi corazón palpitaba cada vez que escuchaba una nueva pieza, pero no a sentir como se me acababa el aire, ni a pensar que si no podía disfrutarla en vivo no podría volver a dormirme.

-Le llamamos R&B-

-¿R & B?-

-Rhtmin and blues, siéntate en una de las mesas, está por comenzar el siguiente número- no me lo pensé dos veces, y al ingresar en el local me topé con mesas pequeñas redondas e iluminadas.

Y el sonido de la voz de quien tocaba mi canción favorita.

_-"Oh mira, escucha la música, ¿sientes los pasos de baile al moverte?, si no, entonces trata de nuevo, trata de nuevo" (2)-_ me perdí en ella, en el grupo de coristas, en las luces que alumbraban el lugar entre colores rojo y azul, en el estribillo generado por alguien a quien no lograba ver bien debido a las luces. En la voz de quien en ese momento lideraba el puesto número once en las cien mejores canciones del año en la ya añeja revista "Integrale" (3), era, para mi persona lo más maravilloso de la tierra; al cerrar los ojos el solo de lo que supe era un saxo provocó que mi corazón diese un brinco, y al buscar a quien estaba haciendo sonar aquello mi mente se desconectó…se desconectó cuando los ojos de quien estaba tocando ese instrumento se posaron en los míos, se desconectó cuando la música fue cambiando de un grito desenfrenado de jazz a algo que no había oído en la vida. A algo lento, rápido y otra vez más lento.

Y me perdí en esos ojos de un azul tan frío que me provocó que el corazón latiese más rápido de lo normal. Ante la vergüenza no pude más que agachar la cabeza y sentir cómo se me sonrojaban las mejillas.

Y el sonido del instrumento al chocar con mi cerebro era todo lo que ahora yo sentía que existía, para mi, en aquel momento nada pareció ser más importante…

_-Nena, si no puedes trata otra vez, quítate los zapatos de tacón, que yo también puedo bailar con los míos descalzos_-

Me gustó la canción, me gustó tanto que quise poder tocar como lo hacía esa persona, y me dije que mientras pudiese trataría de ir a verle cada noche para oírle tocar.

-¿La otra semana vendrán de nuevo?- pregunté al unisóno, un chico de cabellera verde me sonrió juguetón, ¡si parecía un niño pequeño y a estas horas en la calle!

-O si, vienen todas las noches-

-¿Los conoces?-

-El que esta tocando el piano es mi hermano- ¡por atenea!, estaba hablando con el hermano de mi cantante preferido de jazz!

-¡Me lo presentarías!-

-Claro, pero no digamos que es muy amigable, suele hacer las canciones a lo tonto, ya sabes, el jazz se basa en la improvisación, ahora, el R&B en los sentimientos-

No supe como ni cuando, pero una mano me jaló de repente de la chaqueta, y al girarme me topé con los azules del que antes estaba tocando el saxo.

El cabello rubio era largo, y llegaba más abajo de la cintura, y como atuendo traía simplemente una camisa blanca delgada con los tres primeros botones desabrochados.

Experimentar la piel de sus dedos en mi hombro fue…martirizante.

-Si viniste hasta acá para sólo hablar entonces no sabes nada de esta música- cerró los ojos, y luego percibí como dejaba el instrumento en el suelo y se me quedaba mirando. –Shun, ¿podrías decirle de qué se trata?-

-Shaka no creo que eso sea muy agradable, ni siquiera es de los clientes habituales-

-Si vino hasta acá es por que es un conocedor de jazz, por lo que se puede acostumbrar a este tipo de música fácilmente-

-Bueno, supongo- el niño bajó la cabeza, por mi parte no entendía nada de nada de lo que estaban diciendo.

-Toma, toca tú-

-¿Eh?-

-Es lo normal, en todos los bares de R&B se escoge a uno de los clientes y se le pide toque un poco de blues-

Oh rayos, en lo que me vine a meter, yo no era capaz de hacer sonar nada bien, aunque tuviese un saxo no era como para andar presumiéndome de ello.

-Bueno, pero te advierto que sonará horrible-

-No sé, no he conocido a nadie que toque tan mal algo- era un presuntuoso, mal nacido y engreído. Me estremecí, estaba tratando de obligarme a hacer lo que quería, cosa que le estaba saliendo bien lamentablemente.

-Si tu quieres -pensé- vislumbré como el chico del piano comenzaba una melodía y sin más me puse a improvisar algo, una imagen en mi cabeza comenzó a formarse, pensé en una niña y en un salón de baile francés. En una de las juntas de las más finas doncellas de París, con trajes de bordados y tartas de chocolate. En un hombre que les miraba del otro lado de una ventana, un hombre con túnicas destrozadas, polvorientas y que llevaba los pies descalzos que observaba de su casa, desde una calle cubierta de nieve y congelado por la lluvia.

Imaginé, si yo fuese ese hombre, estaría saboreándome los pasteles mentalmente, y que durante la noche, cuando durmiese bajo los cartones en alguna de las bancas de la plaza estaría esperando que alguien, al menos, me preguntase si tenía hambre; si tenía frío, o si alguna vez tuve una familia que me quiso. Mi mente no quería que dejase de tocar el instrumento, se me ocurrió una letra, sencilla, rápida y que no necesitaba de tanto piano, pero yo no era capaz de cantarla, así que sólo la tarareé en mi cerebro.

_-"Mira a la chica del anillo de diamantes, ella sabe como mover sus caderas" (4) - _no ponía atención a nada, para mi ya no estaba en el bar, pero podía sentir como los ojos azules del rubio me fulminaban cada vez que me equivocaba al tocar el saxo, y como iba acercando su rostro hasta el mío por la textura de sus mejillas.

_-"Cuando me veas nena en miseria ven a verme, ven a verme, nena ven a verme"(5)- _no supecuanto estuve tocando, pero si supe de los labios que se colaron por la curvatura de mi oído y de la cabellera que le caía y las piernas que se juntaban con las mías.

Y que estaba pálido como el papel.

-Horrible-

Sentí mis mejillas arder y como se me estaba resbalando el instrumento de las manos.

-No vengas la otra semana, no sientes lo que tocas, eres de los más malos que he escuchado-

Y luego de eso, él se volteó y quitó con fuerza el saxo de mis manos.

-Perdona, no es cierto, sólo te falta algo de inspiración- no importaba que me dijese eso el niño, era cierto y si me lo decía un músico de un estilo nuevo de jazz, quien hacía que con sólo oírle una vez mi cabeza estuviese volando en una calesita (6) tenía que serlo.

-No tiene importancia, pero ya le encontraré luego y ya verá- me falta una musa, lo sé, y simplemente sacando de mi bolsillo una libreta en cuero negro, anoté sólo una fecha y un nombre:

"_15 de junio de 1949, Shaka, local de R&B" _

Y me dije que volvería la semana siguiente, y le haría escuchar mi saxo, por muy horrible que fuera.

.

**X**

**.  
**

_-Horrible_- no podía sacarme su voz de la cabeza. ¡Como si fuese tan importante lo que diga!, quizás fueron los ojos, o los labios…o quizás lo frío de su mirada, no lo sé; pero tampoco quiero averiguarlo, puesto que el sólo hecho de pensar en él me descomponía y me ponía de muy mal humor. Pero también hacía que mi corazón latiese con potencia y se me acabase el aire, que me temblasen y sudasen las manos, que quisiese golpearle con el mango del saxo o con una guitarra eléctrica aunque no viniese al caso. Levanté mi mirada, estaba caminando cerca de la acera de Storyville, a dos cuadras de una plaza con pocos juegos y un pequeño trailer de tonalidades rosadas y verdes. Si entras por esa calle, doblando hacia la izquierda, podías ver el departamento en el que vivo con Aioros y Saga, y si miras más de cerca, detrás de aquel edifico yace un atajo hacia la costa de Estados Unidos, hacia un mar que no tiene nombre, pero que durante la noche es una gran musa para tocar a solas. Me detuve en el medio de la calle, vislumbrando las pobres arquitecturas y los barrios del New Orleans de Mississippi en el que vivo. Me gustan las casas de la villa, de color café antaño y techos metálicos sin ningún adorno, me gusta el pasto verde, el rocío que queda en el cuando a dejado de llover, y más me gusta que desde la ventana de mi habitación se escucha el sonido de la música negra por la noche.

-Ya veras engreído-exclamé. Quedé mirando la pequeña plaza antes de volver al departamento, sentado en uno de los juegos imaginé como sería ganarle en su propio terreno. Imaginé que tocaba con ese oxigenado rubio, en el piano del otro chico y en el mismo escenario, golpeando cosas sin sentido tratando de que ese corazón sintiese lo que el mío siente cuando escucho una buena tonada de jazz. Y si él pudiese experimentarlo, que el suyo quisiese salirse por la cuenca de su boca entonces yo sería la persona mas afortunada de la tierra.

_-Eres de los más malos, no sientes lo que tocas-_

Lo que me gusta al tocar no es tanto que suene bien, ni que las letras rimen o que se escuche afinado o entonado, si no, que la gente que me está escuchando sienta lo que yo experimento al tocar incluso sólo una nota.

-Anda, ya me estaba preocupando, hace frío- la voz de Aioros provoca que me de la vuelta, quedo mirando sus ojos, trae una bufanda en el cuello y una gabardina gris.

-No podía dormir-

-Eso veo, entremos, que te congelaras Aio- y aunque no me lo diga sé que esta molesto, como cuando escuchas un si bemol en un órgano o haces un acorde con una guitarra de cuatro cuerdas. Aioros no es de aquellos que te dice lo que siente, y yo, tampoco.

-¿Cómo sabias que estaba aquí?-

-Siempre te veo de mi ventana, es fácil encontrarte-

-Hn- y aunque yo no se lo diga él sabe que me gusta que se preocupe por mi.

No sé por qué, pero en este momento, me gustaría decirle al rubio algo como eso, porque se nota la soledad de su vida, y la tristeza acumulada en sus ojos. Se nota la ira en que habla o mueve los labios y las manos heridas de tanto tocar jazz.

Por un minuto, pensé que hasta se divirtió con mi presencia en el bar, y sin saber cómo, vislumbrando las grises nubes y las pequeñas gotas que comenzaron a caer en mi cara de la lluvia repentina, una tonada hizo eco en mi cabeza, letras sin sentido para mí, pero que con una guitarra sentí que podrían sonar bien.

_-"Camina conmigo y vayamos al estacionamiento, juguemos en mi auto convertible" (7)-_

No era como para mi saxo, ni tampoco la balada lenta y rítmica del jazz que tocaban en ese lugar, sino para teclas de un piano, o las cuerdas de una guitarra; con dedos ágiles que saltasen del do al si a las negras y luego a algún acorde. Con golpeteo de tambores o de manos, o hasta de pequeñas piedras en el medio de un ventanal.

_-"Es un modelo rocket 88, anda, el asiento de atrás se ve suave para los dos"-_

Sin saber cómo, la imagen del rubio volvió a mi cabeza, pero esta vez en un traje de cuerina apretado, pantalones de lycra y el cabello amarrado en una coleta, con un aro en la lengua, y un poco de maquillaje en las pestañas. No como una mujer, si no como algo que no había visto antes, sin más, mi corazón vibró tan fuerte que me sonrojé pensando que hasta Aioros fue capaz de escuchar el palpitar de este.

_-Aioria-_ y al imaginar lo excitante que sonaría mi nombre en su voz no pude más que tararear la letra y sentir que necesitaba urgentemente encerrarme en mi habitación.

–"_Anda, sé que tú también quieres, súbete en el rocket 88"_- lo que imaginaba era tan irreal.

Oh rayos…

Esto no podía ser, pero el hecho de no sacarlo de mi cabeza debía de significar aquello, el sólo hecho de querer tenerlo entre mis manos o mi boca, o el querer que el admitiese que soy bueno tocando jazz. Quizás si, quizás no, pero no estaba poniendo atención a nada de nada, y para cuando llegué al departamento con Aioros choqué con la puerta del recibidor. Él me miró incrédulo, normalmente pongo atención a todo lo que hago, lastima que mi concentración se había ido de vacaciones, culpa de un oxigenado rubio de lengua viperina y palabras grotescas.

-¿Sucede algo?-

-Aioros…creo que soy homosexual- y si el haber chocado había dejado atónito a mi hermano esto lo haría caer en coma. Y conste, que reconocer aquello sería mi primer trauma.

.

**X**

.

_-"Juega en el asiento delantero muñeca, pero no digas que no te lo advertí"_- luego de eso me encerré en mi habitación, y ya habían transcurrido casi dos años de aquello, no comía, no bebía, ni siquiera me había dado un baño. Apestaba como un vago, y tenía más o menos una barba crecida, sabía que estaba delirando, que desde que me di cuenta de que me había gustado el rubio algo hizo cortocircuito en mi cabeza, seguro se me había zafado una tuerca, o todas. Pero mis manos escribían como locas, y tocaba tantos instrumentos como podía conseguirme, era raro, normalmente no gozo de grandes momentos de inspiración; pero pensar en el rubio era excitante, y sentir como me temblaba la piel era terrible, necesitaba verle.

Me había adictado a escucharlo las noches en el bar, a sacar fotos de su persona y grabar todos los comerciales que pasasen de él en la radio.

Estaba fanatizado, creyendo ilusamente que quizás, si lograba algo que nadie más lograra él me diría que le pasaba lo mismo… pero siempre se las ingeniaba para humillarme, diciéndome que era un caso perdido y que no lograría nada de nada. Diciéndome que mejor me dedicaba a vagar en las calles o a componer que a intentar superarlo en algo como el saxofón. Había caído en depresión dos veces desde ese año, dos veces al hospital por desnutrición y tenía una cantidad increíble de números telefónicos de psicólogos pegados en mi habitación gracias a Aioros, con sesiones diarias a las tres de la tarde.

Si me lo preguntan, me definiría como un fanático. Un fanático que no sabe cuando detenerse, y pensar que todo lo generó un comentario estúpido.

Estaba loco de celos, de rabia. Loco por hacer que ese rubio bajase de su altar, loco por sentir su piel con la mía.

Y pensar que ese estúpido, a quien todos llaman Shaka, "el genio del jazz"(9), y que he apodado Barbie está en casi todas mis composiciones, como la heroína, la pastilla que me quita las migrañas o la dosis de vicodin que uso cuando me duelen las manos. Por que se había convertido en mi aire para respirar, en mi inspiración. ¡En la maldita razón por seguir tocando estos instrumentos inservibles!

_-"Te subiste en mi rocket 88, pasamos las luces rojas frente a un carro de policía" (8)_ _me rompí la mano con la cuerda, y de tanto tocarla me dolieron.

Pero la había terminado, y desde que comenzó el mes de mayo, no había salido en dos semanas de la habitación.

-¡Aioria!, ¡por el amor de dios llevas dos semanas sin salir!-los gritos de Aioros eran normales en mi rutina, así como los golpeteos en contra de la puerta y las interrupciones de Saga.

-Ahora voy- exclamé, miré la ventana, era de noche y era un quince de mayo.

Al salir, el golpe de la luz del pasillo me hizo arder los párpados, y al verme en uno de los espejos vislumbré la pobre vestimenta que traía y que mi cabello había crecido más abajo de los hombros.

No podía presentarme de esta manera.

-¡Que se supone que haces!, ¡quieres que me muera de un infarto!-

-Olvídate de mí, debo hacer algo-

-A no, ¡a donde vas ahora!-

-¿Tanto te pica la curiosidad?- exclamé con cinismo, sonriéndome sarcásticamente a lo que el otro no pudo más que quedarse sin palabras.

Diez minutos más tarde iba caminando en dirección del bar, y en mi bolsillo traía la pequeña libreta con el nombre del rubio.

-¿Qué haces exactamente con ese saxo?- la pregunta de Aioros me dejó en blanco, había tardado dos semanas en modificar la canción para el saxofón, para no usar ni guitarras ni órganos ni nada que no fuese respetado en el jazz.

-Voy al bar de Story- y sin más, al salir del departamento sentí como él me seguía, hasta que ingresé al local, y quedé vislumbrando las luces; y el sonido entre metálico y de blues, el olor del cigarro, del trago y de la droga.

Y al verle en el escenario, con la misma blusa, no supe que hacer. Llevaba dos semanas planeándolo.

-Así que volviste- lo viperina de su voz no había cambiado, ni tampoco lo altanero de su mirada, pero si había cambiado el saxo por uno de color rojizo vino.

-¿Qué?, ¿pensaste que me quedaría de brazos cruzados?-

-No sé, en las noticias escuché que había muerto un aficionado al saxofón, pero que lastima, no eras tú el de la noticia-

-Eso quisieras Barbie-

-¿Disculpa?-

-Nada, pensaba en voz alta-

Él se sonrió, yo le divertía, no había como negarlo. Aioros no entendía nada de nada.

-¿Tocas?- me entregó su saxo, como si fuese obvio lo que debía de hacer.

-Y canto- dije sonriéndome.

-Entonces, supongo que hacer una canción sobre mi no será difícil para ti-

-Si eso quieres-

-Sorpréndeme entonces- tomé su instrumento con cierta rabia, y dejé que se deslizaran mis piernas por las escaleras que daban al escenario, y al sentir como las luces me daban en la cara pensé que no había otro lugar en el que quisiese estar.

Llevé mis manos al instrumento y comencé con una balada lenta, sentía los ojos azules fulminándome, y descaradamente puse los míos en los de él. El azul trataba de intimidarme, pero el verde de los míos decía que me lo quería quedar.

Y lo mejor era que él lo sabía.

_-"Mira, es seductora, como de esas muñecas de tienda para chicas de quince" - _vislumbré como abría sus ojos notoriamente, a favor mío, canto mejor de lo que toco. Y en mi mente imaginaba algo como lo que estaba cantando: el rubio vestido con traje de colegiala, y cintas negras alrededor de su cabellera. –_"Dije, Barbie, muéstrame lo que hay bajo tu uniforme"-_ luego, la visión de él en ropa interior, y yo arrojándolo en una cama detrás de una bodega, jalándole la cabellera, quitándole la ropa y mordiéndole el cuello, lamiéndole los labios, mientras una de mis manos comenzaba a inmiscuirse dentro de su ropa interior. _–"Deja que te saque la polera, déjame clavarte una aguja y hacerte un tatuaje en donde yo quiera"- _sentía como la música fluía, el sonido del saxo, y de un piano que se coló sin saber cómo, de las manos de la gente golpeando sus rodillas, y la imagen que no se iba.

Si no que resonaba en mi cabeza una y otra vez.

De golpe, le cambié la ropa, le puse el uniforme de un oficial, con una correa, y una de esas cosas que usan para golpearte cuanto haces un crimen de alto grado. Encerrados en una cárcel, y yo con las muñecas atadas a las rejas de la prisión.

Y él tras de mi, sobando mi cadera y susurrando mi nombre en mi oído…

Con su viperina lengua.

_-"Oh, rubia, adivina que quiero hacerte en el asiento de mi rocket 88_"- cambié bruscamente de instrumento, le quité el piano al chico de cabellera azul y piel oscura, y sin saber cómo, mis dedos se movieron rápidamente, golpeando acordes como histérico._ –Dije, ¡Eres una Barbie pretenciosa, luego no digas que no te lo advertí nena!_- repetí la estrofa dos veces, cambié al saxo, cambié a una guitarra, le pedí al moreno que se quedará en el piano, que tocara lo que quisiese al escucharme, y seguí cantando. Por un momento ví como Shaka temblaba, pero también como sus ojos azules estaban tratando de leer los míos, como su lengua jugaba dentro de su boca, y como cambiaba de posición una pierna con respecto a la otra. _–Susurra en mi oído con tu erótico aliento, en mi rocket 88 todo gusta, pero Barbie, ¡tú gustas más!- _finalmente dejé que mis manos terminasen con un solo de guitarra. –_Muñeca pretenciosa de Hollywood, mira que sólo me tomas en cuenta cuando me paseó con mi Cadillac blanco, pero nena, súbete al rocket 88, ¡ese corre a gran velocidad!-_ y al quedar el escenario en silencio, escuché la improvisación del piano, y luego un acribillante aplauso.

Pero no pude detenerme, y de la nada se me vinieron más líneas, líneas que ni siquiera había escrito para la canción. _–"Anda, creída cenicienta, ¡si le mentiste al mundo haciéndoles creer que perdiste la zapatilla!, la dejaste para que fueran tras de ti_"- imaginaba la escena de aquella película, servía bastante bien para inspirarme. Luego, pensé en un Shaka vestido de esa niña, pero no en un traje celeste, sino púrpura_ – Muñequita rebelde, mira lo que pasa cuando no haces caso, ves, te han encerrado en la cajuela del auto"- _y al repetir el coro otra vez guardé silencio, y el bullicio de los aplausos, de las luces al tocar mi piel, hasta de la felicitación por parte de Aioros provocó que mi corazón palpitase con potencia y me obligasen a morderme los labios.

Llevé mis verdes ojos al frente del escenario, la gente pedía que siguiese cantando_, _y la imagen del rubio acercándose hasta donde yo estaba me inspiró para una última línea _–"No dejes que este amor termine en la tragedia de Julieta y su Romeo"-_

-¿Y tú eras el perdedor de la semana pasada?-

-El mismo perdedor de hace dos semanas- él se sonrió, sabía que lo había hecho mucho mejor.

-Sigue sonando horrible-

-Claro Barbie…apropósito-

-¿Apropósito que?-

-Ya que jugué a tu juego, creo que me merezco un premio ¿no?-

Silencio

-Sólo podrías decir mi nombre una vez- exclamé, pocas eran las veces que tenía esa personalidad, y ahora que le tenía pendiente de mí, debía de aprovecharme de eso.

A diferencia de lo que esperé, él rubio susurró como en la canción, mi nombre en mi oído, pero antes dejó salir un poco su aliento cerca de la musculatura de mi cuello, provocando que temblase y que me sintiese desfallecer.

_-Aioria-_ y poco me importó no saber como sabía mi nombre, por que la sensación que siguió fue peor, corazón saltando y manos sudando, imaginación volando a mil por hora y sangre subiendo y bajando por mis venas. Sin saber cómo, le hice mirarme bruscamente el rostro, y en un movimiento repentino le sellé la boca con mis labios.

Y comencé a apretarle la espalda en contra de mi torso.

No pude evitar tararear en mi cabeza la línea que seguía –"_Rubia, rubia, juega con el cierre de mi pantalón, y deja ponerte un vestido rojo"-_

Juntando mi lengua con la suya no pude evitar imaginármelo otra vez como una colegiala, tarareando la línea de la rubia, del auto y del estacionamiento. Sentía mis mejillas arder, y las suyas igual, sentía mi cuerpo sudar por las luces, y también que el aire se estaba acabando, pero no quería soltarle.

Por que en ese minuto él era mío.

Era excitante, más de lo que mi mente había imaginado, la lengua tenía un arete, pequeño y redondo, y estuve tentado de tirárselo con mis dientes. Luego, descaradamente le hice acercase más, y al terminar el beso, susurré en su oído la misma línea del auto, y el sólo se sonrió._ –"Dije, rubia, adivina que quiero hacerte en el asiento de mi rocket 88"-_

Él me quedó mirando, y a pesar de que su personalidad no era de las que yo esperaba, podía improvisar como yo. Mordiendo la comisura de mi cuello, provocó que me saltase el corazón, y al escuchar la tonada que salió de sus labios no pude más que volverlo a besar. _-"Dije, llévame a Hollywood y trátame como a una mujerzuela, en tu Cadillac blanco no queda bien una Barbie"-_

Luego de eso, al separarnos sentí como la gente aplaudía, creyendo que todo no era más que parte del espectáculo de la noche, y como Aioros me miraba sin aire contenido en los pulmones.

-¿Cómo se llama ese tipo de música eh?-

-Mmm- estuve pensando un buen nombre, pero no se me venía nada, al mirarle, vislumbré que traía una cadena de plata, en el medio estaba la inscripción con una especie de guitarra negra y plata con la palabra "Rock", y una línea jugó en mi cabeza_ –"Anda, salta con el rock and roll"-_

-¿Aioria?-

-Rock and Roll Shaka, Rock and Roll-

Y en mi cabeza anoté la fecha como lo había hecho aquella vez, y la línea de la barbie que él había agregado del cadilac.

Días después volví al bar, y él estaba vestido con él uniforme de policía y yo con las cadenas en las muñecas, jugando en el escenario como con aquella primera canción.

-¿Y cómo salió?- le pregunté al terminar la misma estrofa.

-Como siempre, horrible- me gustó escuchar aquello, porque eso quería decir que quería que volviese en dos semanas más.

-Para la otra te vistes de colegiala- dije, aferrándolo tan fuerte que supe, nuestros labios chocarían como aquella vez.

-Pero tú me traes un Cadillac blanco-

Saqué la misma libreta de cuero negro, y un lápiz esta vez de tono rojo y sin nada más que hacer, que esperar a que él comenzase a inventar otra línea, vislumbré la nota que había escrito en la libreta.

"_13 de julio de 1951"_ –Rock and Roll-

**.-Fin.-**

* * *

Gracias por leer este fick, espero nos veamos en otro de ellos.

Saludos.

**1: Red parade 1949 : **

Canción tocada en junio para la categoría Gospel, sin autor identificado, durante la emisión del nuevo titulo a la música negra ahora conocida como "Música de raza" para la race records gracias a Jerry Wexlel; por la cual se agregó a las derivadas del jazz.

**2: "Oh mira, escucha la música, ¿sientes los pasos de baile al moverte?; sino, trata de nuevo, trata de nuevo": **

Traducción de la línea "Oh look, listen to music, do you feel the dance steps to move?, If not, then try again, try again"; de la canción de 1949 "Harlem Hit parade"; en junio; originando la categoría Bildboard en la historia del jazz.

**3:Integrale: **

Revista de la cual deriva la** "**Let there be music" publicada en 1948; (hágase la música); inspiradora de muchas como la Rolling Stone.

**4: "Mira a la chica del anillo de diamantes, ella sabe como mover sus caderas": **

Traducción de la línea "Look at the girl's diamond ring, she knows how to move your hips", escrita por Ray Charles, pero de la versión en vivo "Baby What it I say?; la cual se emitió en 1954, yo sólo la he usado para darle un poco de picardía a la trama.

**5: "Cuando me veas en miseria nena, ven a verme, nena ven a verme:**

Traducción de la línea , "When you see me baby come and see me in misery, come to me, baby come to me"; escrita Por Ray Charles del coro de What it I say.

**6: Calesita:**

Una especie de carrusel de colores, en otras lenguas, una montaña empinada.

7: _-"_**Camina conmigo y vayamos al estacionamiento, juguemos en mi auto convertible"**_ :_

_Traducción de la línea "_Walk with me and go to the park, play in my car" de la canción Rocket 88 pero version de Ike Turner.

8: **"Te subiste en mi rocket 88, pasamos las luces rojas frente a un carro de policía":**

_Traducción de la línea "_I uploaded my rocket 88, the lights turn red in front of a police car" de la canción Rocket 88 pero en versión de Bill Haley.

* * *

.

…_**Esa noche, a tu lado, me di cuenta de que el amor era doloroso…**_

…_**Por que sé que te conozco mucho más de lo que nadie nunca te conocerá…**_

…_**La amabilidad que cada día tú me muestras… **_

…_**Hace que mi corazón me duela aún más…**_

_**.  
**_

-Konna ni chikaku-

Hetalia axis power


End file.
